


Silent Communication

by caz251



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is confused about Merlin and Roxy's silent conversation, and Harry is of no help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at dressing room 3: Because sometimes blending into society involves being invited to stuffy affairs with snotty aristocrats. Roxy and Merlin have long since perfected the art of being very polite, while silently communicating their mirth about the people around them. Eggsy is mostly just really confused.
> 
> +1 for giving Merlin an awesome surname.  
> +10 for Roxy and Merlin being fantastic at snarky small talk and pleasantries.  
> +100 if Harry has become the new Arthur, and is exasperated with all of them.

Eggsy felt very out of place, strolling through some posh gardens at Harry’s side. He doubted that he had seen as much green in one place before, never mind he couldn’t name any of the flowers. A garden party was not somewhere he had ever expected to be, then again he had never really had many expectations in his young life, becoming a Kingsman definitely wasn’t one of them. Harry seemed perfectly happy and Roxy and Merlin appeared to be in their element wandering around the garden arm in arm talking to various people they came across on their way.

It was baffling to Eggsy watching Roxy and Merlin so in tune with one another, they were acting almost as if they were one entity. Where their arms linked they ceased to be two people and became one. They were acting in tandem, strolling together at a measured pace, neither going too slow or too fast for the other, their steps were exact. He listened to their conversation within the group they had stopped to speak with, listening as they took it in turns to deliver snarky comments disguised as pleasantries anytime anyone brought up their age difference in a derogatory manner.

They worked fantastically as a team, steering the conversation in whichever direction they wanted it to go so masterfully that those they were speaking with didn’t even notice. When they walked away from a group to continue their stroll or move on to the next group he could see the conversation that they seemed to be holding with one another, thoughts about those that they had just left, all without the exchange of any words. It was bizarre, they seemed to be connected on a level that Eggsy couldn’t even contemplate, it was as if Merlin had created some technology to facilitate telepathy.

“How are they doing it?” Eggsy asked Harry, knowing that the other man knew exactly what the other two were up to.

“Practice.” Harry responded, not looking too concerned with the whole thing as he continued to search for their mark. 

Eggsy snorted quietly to himself, he really shouldn’t have expected a better answer than that, Harry was just as bad. He noticed when Harry spotted the mark, and shared a quick look with Roxy and Merlin, and just like throughout the rest of the day Roxy and Merlin took the lead, charming all those in the group and managing to plant the bug on the mark. 

As they left the group and began to make their way towards the exit, stopping first at another two groups so as to not look suspicious, Eggsy noticed that Harry seemed to be joining in their nonverbal conversation.

“How are you doing it?” Eggsy asked, looking between them all, expecting an answer from one of them.

Merlin and Roxy just shared confused looks, wondering what he was talking about. Harry let out a chuckle at Eggsy’s expense, but didn’t answer his question. So much for being a gentleman.


End file.
